Dark Memories
by Kyte27
Summary: What happens when a young woman is brought back to old memories that were locked away? CarlyxJack, Scoopshipping. Language


"Carly you _better_ get me a new scoop by the end of the day, or you are fired!" the booming voice screeches through Carly's cell phone, in which the girl had to keep it an arm's length away from her ear or else she'd bleed through her eardrums.

"Y-y-yessir! You know me, no scoop ever goes past me!" Carly tells her boss, saluting to herself.

"Carly, I am in NO mood for jokes! I mean it this time so move your ass!" The phone clicks.

Carly stands in her room for a minute and drops onto her couch, sighing heavily. She buries her face into her pillow. "There's like no more scoops at all! That whole incident with that giant rock thing falling from the sky was the last thing that happened. Where could I get any kind of scoop now?"

Neo Domino has been very calm and everyone has been working together to rebuild their utopia. Which is always bad news for reporters like Carly Nagisa since there's no dirt on anything to write about. Her boss always demands for the kinds of scoops that have drama, conspiracies, and all sorts of things. The other day she brought in a story about Martha, Yusei, Jack, and Crow's old caretaker, and he thought it was completely sappy and boring. Carly did used to hunt for scoops that she didn't care if they were good or bad, but her encounter with Jack completely changed it. All she wants to do now is write about people who make the impossible possible and whatever makes her heart flutter.

_Ohh, like Jack~_

She springs up on her couch, snapping her fingers. "Of course! When in doubt, write about Jack!" She quickly turns towards her small coffee table and opens up her laptop. "I'm positive there's a story I can write about him. I may have already written about Team 5D's but one on Jack Atlas is totally different, right?" Her hands were already dancing across her keyboard, licking her lips as she passionately writes her new story but then stops completely.

"Oh, wait, it is the same..."

...

"I'M SCREWED!" She frantically pulls at her hair. "I'm going to be out of the job! Oh nooo, what do I do? What CAN I do? This is the end, it's all over! Oh, my God, whyyyyyyyy~" She was in mass hysteria, streams of tears running down her cheeks, wiggling around on the couch again in utter despair. But again, she sits up straight, changing her tone. "No wait! Only one thing to do: see what my Fortune Deck says!" She opens up her fanny pack and pulls out her small deck box.

"And today's fortune is-!" She pulls out a card and reads it aloud.

_"Your fortune the day you draw this card is super pinch!"_

...

"YOU LOUSY DECK, WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME? I'm utterly screwed, just completely demolished here!" She holds her cheeks, whining in agony as her legs kicked in the air. "No no no no no no, I must be missing a good luck card! Of course!" She takes out her deck and quickly scans through each card.

She lands the last card. "Aha, thought so! I must have misplaced a card of mine, and I am positive I would've landed a god fortune, if not the best of the best in the history that's ever existed in best." She looks at the piles of papers on her table and quickly tosses them everywhere, hoping to find a card. As she tosses papers and pictures up in the air, she notices some of this stuff she hasn't touched in almost a year but all she wants is to find that good fortune card. Through each article, she digs and digs until she hit the end of the road. Nothing but the color of the table. Defeated, she hangs her head. "It seems I'll be out on the streets in no time, then."

As she opens her eyes, the girl sees something that catches her eye. It was a brown photograph on the floor. From her angle, she isn't able to tell what it is and it was very dusty. Her curiosity got the best of her as she picks the picture up.

"Uh? It sure hasn't been touched in ages," she mutters as she blows the dust off. However, some of the dust went to her nose as she started sneezing into sleeve. She was sneezing so hard her pair of glasses fell off. "D-dust! Ohh, today is not my day-"

Completely frozen, she stares down at the photograph, eyes wide open. The picture in her hand was shaking. Her breath was short, feeling cold sweat form on her face.

"Nazca Lines," she whispers.

In a bright flash of seething pain in her head, she screams, holding her temples. _What's this pain? W-what's going on? Its just a picture of the Nazca Lines, so why am I..._

Suddenly, images and voices ran through her head starting with a loud crashing sound of glass. A memory. The memory plays in her head crystal clear. She was falling backwards out of a building, hearing a man laugh.

_Jack._

_Jack_

_Jack._

_Jack._

Carly's body flinched as her head leaned back. She felt as if she fell backwards and hit something. Shivers ran up her spine. _I fell out of a building? A name...Divine comes to mind. _

Then, another spiral of flashbacks drown the woman's mind as they al played at once and very loudly.

Images of a giant, orange and black monster that cries into the night sky, surrounded in purple fire. Darkness overtaking her. She was in the abyss. It felt like death was taking her into its embrace. Her breath was getting shorter and shorter as her heart was racing.

_Dark...Signer.._

Then suddenly, the convulsion of memories come to a halt, taking away the woman's breath as she collapses onto the floor. beads of sweat were dripping down from her face. Along with tears.

"I...died...I killed someone. I-I..." Carly's stomach began to churn, almost terrified to finish her sentence.

"I tried to kill Jack...What have I done?"


End file.
